LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S6 P1/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen sitting around the base in Sequin Land) Alex: Hmm.... Blake H: I just don't get it. Miles: Yeah me neither. Blake H: I mean, it's been weeks since we took down Queen's nest. How hasn't he found any nests since then? Jordan: Maybe those were all the nests they had? Blake H: I doubt that. There's gotta be something missing here, something we still don't see. Jordan: Hm... Alex:.... (Alex then looks around) Alex: Hey guys? Jessica: Hm? Alex: Where's Erin and Raynell? Miles: Uhh, I think they're outside with Slimer and Batty. Alex: Ah. Emily: They've all really become best friends you know Alex. Alex: I know Emily. Jessica: Here, I'll go check on them. Alex: You do that. (Jessica nods and stands up before she heads outside) Jessica: Raynell? Erin? Emily: *Comes up* They out here? Jessica: Oh Hey Emily. Decided to come with me? Emily: Yeah I wanna get to know the news girls to. Jessica: Well I don't see them. Let's look around. Emily: Right. (The two walk around outside the base) Jessica: Hmm, where could they be? Emily: They can't be far. JEssica: I know but- Raynell: *Voice* Hey Jessie! Jessica: Huh? Emily: Was that Raynell? Jessica: Yeah. Raynell? Where are you bestie? Raynell: *Voice* Over here! Jessica: Over where? Raynell: *Voice* Over here! (Jessica and Emily look to find Erin, Raynell, Slimer and Batty out playing on a beach) Jessica: Oh there they are! Erin: Hey! Sup girls? Emily: Hey Erin! What you up to? Raynell: We're just hanging out! Jessica: Really? Raynell: Yep! Jessica: Well, can we join you? Slimer: Oh yes please! Batty: Yeah come on over! Emily: *Claps* Sweet! (The 2 join the 4 girls) Jessica: So, what's up? Emily: Anything fun happening? Erin: Nah. Just relaxing for now. Enjoying the sun and sea. Jessica: That sounds nice. Slimer: Yeah but I kinda wanna play a game. *Looks at Jessica and Emily* Now that you two are here, maybe we have even more fun! Emily: What kind of game did you have mind? Erin: *Sighs* Raynell? Raynell: Yep. (The two get up and run off) Jessica: ??? Emily: Huh?? Jessica: Where they going? Batty: Away from Slimer. Emily: Why? Batty: Oh you'll see. Emily: We'll see?? Slimer: So! Who's first? Emily: First?? Jessica: For what?? Slimer: To get a kiss from me! Jessica and Emily: WHAT?! Slimer: Yep! Come on! Time for kissy kissy! Jessica: Whoa whoa what!? Batty: I warned you. Emily: Run! (Jessica and Emily make run for while Slimer chase after them making kissing noise) Batty: Ah I love watching this game. Though when am I gonna get a kiss? (Emily and Jessica are running) Jessica: WHAT IS GOING ON?! Emily: I DON'T KNOW!! Slimer: Kiss time! Jessica: Are you being serious?! Slimer: You know you want to! Emily: No we don't! Slimer: Come on! I'll rub you bellies after! I know humans like getting belly rubs! Jessica: HUH?!?! Emily: You are SO weird! (As the two run scene goes over to Erin and Raynell) Erin: So what do you think she'll do this time? Raynell: Maybe she'll try and trap us again. Erin: Yeah she almost got you good in that last trap. Raynell: Made it so I couldn't use my tendrils. She's learning. Erin: Yeah. Raynell: But hey, as long as we can get our hands on a piece of slime, we should be fine. Erin: Yeah. We made a few close calls thanks to it. Raynell: Sure did. Erin: Say, you think we should go see if we can find Jess and Emily? Raynell: Yeah I'd hate to see what happens to my bestie. Erin: Right. Let's go. (The two go to find Jessica and Emily who are seen still running) Jessica: Crap crap crap CRAP!! Emily: Keep going! (Slimer then sends out a slime tendril which wraps around Jessica's ankle) Jessica: AH!! (Jessica trips and falls down) Emily: JESS! (Slimer starts to drag Jessica over to her) Jessica: AHH! *Tries to grab on something* EMILY HELP!! Emily: HOLD ON!! (Emily runs over and grabs Jessica's hand) Emily: I gotcha Jess! Slimer: Oh no you don't! Now I got you both! (Suddenly Slimer slides her whole body though the tendril. Thing the two girls know, a massive amount of slime lands on them, covers them, then traps them, leaving only they're heads exposed) Emily: OH CRAP!! Jessica: I-I can't move!! Slimer: Ha! Gotcha! Emily: *Struggling* God this slime's strong! Jessica: I can't...break free! Slimer: That's right! No one escapes once I have my grip! And your powers won't work either! Emily: Oh no that's right! Jessica: I can't use my psychic powers! Slimer: No you cannot! Jessica: Ah crap! Slimer: Now let's just move over here! (Slimer then moves herself and the girls over to another spot) Slimer: *Head pops* So who's wants they're kiss first? Jessica: !! Emily: Not me! Slimer: Okay! *Turns to Jessica* Jessica: No, not me! Slimer: Well I say you first! You're really cute! And you got a really cute outfit, like Erin's! Jessica: Oh uh-uhhh thanks. Slimer: Don't mention it! Jessica:.... Slimer: Now then, kissy time! Jessica: *Closes eyes in fear* (Slimer goes to kiss Jessica before she hears a voice) Raynell: Slimy! (Slimer turns her head, Jessica opens her eyes to see Raynell) Jessica: RAYNELL! Raynell: You're not kissing MY bestie today! Slimer: Your bestie? Raynell: Yeah! Jessie's my other best friend! Slimer: O-Oh! I didn't know that! Raynell: Sorry I didn't tell you, but still, you're not kissing her! Emily: Hey what about me!? Raynell: Oh right you to Emily. Emily: Phew! Slimer: Aww come on Ray-Ray, just one peck? Raynell: No. Slimer: Pleeeeeease? Raynell: Do I need to take your slime again? Slimer: You're not taking my slime THIS time! You're over there, and I'm over here! ???: True. Slimer: !! (Slimer then looks as Erin takes a piece of slime from her body) Erin: But you should remember that Raynell's always got friends around to help out! Slimer: Awwww man! Jessica: Wait I'm confused right now. Erin: Slimer has a weakness. She's ticklish. And I can tickle her just by grabbing a single piece from her. Emily: Wait seriously?? Erin: Yep! Jessica: But....She's made of slime. Emily: How does that work? Erin: I know it sounds weird but it works! Jessica:...Oookay then. Erin: Now then Slimy, are you gonna let them go? Slimer: Aww but- Erin: You know the drill Slimer: You let them go, and you get your slime back. And if you doooon't… Slimer: *Groans* Fine... (Slimer lets Jessica and Emily go) Erin: Another victory for Erin Lorthare! Slimer: You do not play fair. Erin: Hey, if I find an opponent's weakness, then I'm gonna exploit it. Jessica: Wait hold on. (Jessica walks over and takes the slime) Jessica: Does this actually work? Erin: Yep! Jessica: Hmm.... (Jessica tickles the slime) Slimer: *Giggling* Hey stop it! Jessica: Whoa, it actually worked? Erin: I told you it would! Jessica: Huh, weird. Emily: Hey let me play with it! (Emily walks over and takes the slime) SLimer: No wait d- *Giggles* Stop please! Emily: Wooow this is so cool! Slimer: STOP IT!! Emily: Oops! Sorry! (Emily walks over and puts the slime back on Slimer's body) Emily: I just thought it was interesting was all Slimy! Slimer: *Sighs* Thanks. Batty: *Voice* Aww is the show over already? (They all look up at Batty flying down) Erin: Yep. Another victory for us. Batty: Nice work Erin. Slimer: *Groan* Batty: Aw you did good too Slimy. Slimer: Still, I wish I didn't have such an exploitable weakness... Jessica: Hold on, have you guys done this weird chase before? Raynell: 14 times. Emily: 14?! Raynell: Yep. Jessica: Jeez, you are relentless Slimer. Erin: Yeah, tell us about it. Raynell: She nearly got us 3 or 4 times. But we always manage to escape! Erin: Hey remember when Slimer got a hold of me in that tree? Raynell: Oh when I fell in that hole she made? Emily: Holy crap. Jessica: How the hell do you get out of these traps? That slime is like being trapped in really wet cement. Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts